


Oops is an Understatement

by AnonCat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Orgy, Accidental Sex, Accidental Stimulation, Closet Sex, Erwin's probably more embarassed than the kids, M/M, Multiple Partners, Orgy, Partner Swapping, Smut, Yaoi, it was dark, okay??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonCat/pseuds/AnonCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fill for a Prompt on the SnK Kink Meme] </p><p>Eren, Jean, and Armin were just looking for a broom... when Erwin and Levi stumble into the closet to engage in some raunchy shenanigans. Because it's dark, they mistake the three mortified new recruits for each other, and an accidental orgy ensues.</p><p>Warnings for non-con, inferred underage, and the secondhand embarrassment you might feel on behalf of one Armin Arlert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops is an Understatement

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt and Fill: http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/8414.html?thread=6911198#cmt6911198 
> 
> Oh look, I went a couple of days without posting anything here... well, have an accidental Survey Corps orgy. ;)

“How hard can it be to find a goddamn broom, Jaeger?” Jean demanded testily, peering into the darkness of the supply closet. 

“I-I don’t know!” came the flustered reply, accompanied by the sound of something being knocked over and a violent curse from Eren. “There’s a lot of stuff in here!” 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to get a light?” Armin asked helpfully. 

“No, no, I got this!” Eren yelled back, with the same sort of conviction that men exhibit when insisting that, no, they don’t need directions. 

“Alright, I’m coming in there!” Jean called, out of patience. He strolled into the closet despite Eren’s protest that that was the last thing he needed. And Armin, rather terrified that a fight would break out in the confines of the small closet, followed timidly. 

The door, automatically, swung shut behind them. 

Plunged into sudden darkness, the trio gave a chorus of startled exclamations. Armin clung to Jean, who in turn tripped over an unseen object and collided with Eren, who smacked face-first into the wall with a muffled wail of pain. Eren spun and proceeded to crack his forehead against Jean’s, leaving both boys moaning and cursing, and Jean, stumbling backwards, stepped on someone’s foot- Armin’s, it turned out, who then yelped and backed into the illusive broom, tripping and falling flat on his behind. 

It was really no surprise that none of them could quite figure out which direction the door was after that. 

“Aaah fuck it!” Jean finally raged softly. “Jaeger, you take that wall. I’ll take this one. Armin, you take that one. We’ve gotta find the damn door sooner or later!” 

“I told you we should have gotten a light…” Armin murmured sorely, and the other two would have glared at him had they been able to see him. 

Suddenly, however, their wall-by-wall search was rendered quite unnecessary. The illusive door opened suddenly, blinding all three boys with a brief flash of light interrupted by a swiftly moving shadow. Then, just as quickly as it had opened, it had closed… and the shadow had crashed into the wall, inches from where Jean was cowering. 

“Oh, _Erwin!_ ” 

All three of the recruits stiffened when they made out their commanding officer’s throaty moan, and heard nails that were probably his scraping the plaster. And, as teenagers are inclined to do in such a situation, all three of them fell deathly still and silent, rather hoping that the situation would simply go away. 

“You fucking animal,” Levi growled darkly, his breath coming in rough gasps. There was another set of labored breathing, as well, that of a much larger man, from the sound of it. The other chuckled. 

“You’re the one who was practically tearing my clothes off in the hallway. Lucky this closet was here and _unoccupied.”_

That nearly made Jean laugh, but mortification was sufficient to keep him- and the other two –perfectly silent. 

“Ah!” Levi exclaimed coarsely, and there was a sudden _thud_ as one or both of the men hit the wall. Their breathing was deafening. The recruits could hear the sounds of a mouth on skin, as well, and hear the unbuckling of 3D Maneuver Gear straps. 

And then Jean could do more than _hear_ such things going on. 

The hands that seized him made the young recruit stiffen and squeak. In the same moment, Armin found himself pinned to the wall by a small-but-muscular body. Jean tried not to cry out as his pants were undone and stripped from his body by huge, rough hands. Armin _did_ cry out as teeth sunk into his neck, then nibbled teasingly down his clavicle, but his voice was sufficiently throaty to mask his youth. 

Eren, meanwhile, was groping desperately for the door. Amid the moans and soft cries, his shuffling footsteps went unnoticed. 

Jean groaned softly as Erwin’s huge hands trailed up the insides of his bare thighs. His palms were worn and soft, and the teen couldn't help but be aroused by the attention. This reaction grew considerably more intense when Erwin suddenly grabbed his cock and jerked, making Jean’s eyes roll back in his head as he moaned heavily. 

In his search for the door, Eren bumped unintentionally into Armin, who was still more or less pinned beneath Lance Corporal Levi. The dark-eyed man had undone the blonde’s pants as well, and was now lapping experimentally at the half-erect shaft. Armin moaned tremulously and, although Levi thought it was strange that Erwin’s voice had suddenly risen three octaves, he didn’t have the presence of mind to question it properly. Feeling his friend bump into him, Armin reached out frantically, grabbing for Eren but ending up grabbing Levi instead, gripping the other man’s dark hair. 

“Impatiently little shit,” Levi growled teasingly, misinterpreting. Armin cried out as his commander took him deep into his throat, swallowing and bobbing his head up and down. Eren stiffened as he heard what _he_ knew were _Armin’s_ whimpers and moans, trying to edge around the pair of them. 

It didn’t exactly work the way he had planned. He ended up tripping over something- perhaps the damn broom that has started this whole mess? –and getting his feet tangled in Levi’s. The next thing he knew, he was _beneath_ Lance Corporal Levi, the older man practically tearing his shirt open. 

Erwin, meanwhile, had flipped Jean over. The young recruit was squirming desperately, trying to convince himself that this _wasn’t_ happening, this _couldn’t_ be happening, as he panted roughly and rubbed his throbbing erection against the wall. Erwin’s mouth was on his ass, tongue lapping at his opening as the boy gasped and whimpered. Then the commander brought his head up, kissing the nape of Jean’s neck as he positioned himself. 

Jean bit his lip as he was penetrated, trying not to wail. As it was, he moaned loudly and throatily. Erwin grunted, panting as he forced himself deeper into the boy. 

“Levi, you’re so _tight…!_ ” he groaned, as he began to thrust slowly. “Aah… _fuck,_ Levi…!” 

That got Levi’s attention. “Erwin?” Eren, beneath him, was silent beside gasping pants that sounded far too shallow and high-pitched. 

That, in turn, got Erwin’s attention, and he paused. “Levi?” 

“… You’re not inside me.” 

Erwin groped at the body he was pinning to the wall, which upon inspection _did_ seem quite tall. “Well… if this isn’t you…” 

“And _this_ isn’t _you…_ ” 

At that exact moment, Armin found the door at last, wrenching it open and stumbling out into the hallway, his pants held halfway up with one hand. Dim light bathed the scene inside the closet: a blushing and squirming Eren held beneath Levi, shirt-and-partially-pant-less, and Jean pinned to the wall with Erwin’s cock buried halfway inside him… and the two impossibly wide-eyed commanding officers, gazing around in the most horrified and mortified kind of shock. 

“We were just looking for a broom, Sirs,” Armin said helplessly, trying wrestle his pants the rest of the way up onto his hips while attempting a clumsy salute with his other hand. “Honest, w-we didn’t mean to… I-I mean… honest…!”


End file.
